


I'll Teach You

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Implied Incest, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, alcohol reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty and Rick get fucked up. The morning after, they need to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Hungover For This

Morty woke up at about 1 in the afternoon, still feeling incredibly groggy from last nights "adventure" with Rick. Just after Morty turned 18 Rick took it upon himself to let Morty in on a little bit of the partying that grandpa did on many of their outings. Each dimension involved new beverages, new drugs, new women, and new kinds of hangovers.  
As Morty sat up in bed wiping the sleep from his eyes, he started to piece together little bits of the night. What they were even doing in that dimension in the first place was anyone's guess. He got into bed shirtless, don't remember how that happened. Tried to make out with a girl with three mouths, that was kind of awkward. Grandpa Rick trying to be a good wingman but at some point in the night Morty had just ended up in Ricks lap, curled up, too drunk to bother getting laid at that point. Did Rick play with his hair? Probably. Morty had noticed in the past year or so Rick getting friendlier when he was drunk or high or both. And Morty didn't mind it that much, not only was it nice to feel like at least SOMEONE in his family loved him, but his grandpa getting all lovey and protective was something Morty had almost been able to blackmail the older man with whenever Rick tried to give him shit about being a little sap.

After reflecting enough on the night to know there was nothing to worry about but the hangover, Morty decided he definitely needed a shower. He could smell his own body odour as well as other foreign things so he sluggishly threw his blanket off of his lap and got out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom.

Barely having opened his eyes much since he walked out of his room, he absentmindedly walked right into the bathroom and shut the door behind him when he realised the shower was already running. Turning around immediately to both apologise and run out, he saw Rick. No curtains, no blurry screen, no nothing. As Morty started to avert his eyes and blubber out an apology, Rick spoke in his matter a fact tone without even batting an eyelid.  
"Y-yknow, Morty, Earths usual bathroom customs are to at least knock before entering b-but I mean, who-who am I to say- to judge. But anyway, could you hand the uh- pass the towel?"  
Morty had kind of been frozen in this state with his back to Rick until he processed what Rick had asked.  
"Um-uh, I mean, y-yeah, here you go Rick..." Morty blubbered out as he half tried to cover his eyes while feeling around for a towel to pass to the older man.  
"Cmon, jeez, Morty, it's not like you haven't seen me and multiple other clones of me n-uuurp-aked before."  
"That doesn't mean I wanna m-make a habit out of it, thank you! I'm good w-with seeing the least amount of o-old man parts as-as possible." God why was he raising his voice, he couldn't even bear to hear himself talk with this hangover. Did Rick not get hungover? Or has he gotten immune to it after all these years?  
Rick just laughed at how defensive the younger boy got over the notion of seeing his grandpa in the fullest of flesh.  
"Morty, Morty, please, after what you got like last night I don't think I need to e-uuurp-elaborate on how much of a weird reverse pervert you are. I mean I think we both know you wanna make a habit out of it," Rick laughed out, making Morty blush even though he wasn't sure why he was blushing. Rick, after having wrapped his bottom half with a towel, started moving around his hips and making lewd gestures towards Morty, teasing him.  
"Man, Rick, I don't know what you're talking about but it gro- it's too far." Morty stormed out of the bathroom, still hearing the old mans snickering behind the door.

Morty went straight back into his room and flopped himself face first back onto his bed. He enjoyed Ricks company, sure, but not to that degree. To be fair, most of the previous night was a blur. Maybe Rick ran into a different Morty or something, who knows. Morty was sure he just blacked out with his head on Ricks shoulder, that's no cause for whatever the fuck game Rick is trying to pull and embarrass Morty with.  
Morty curled up into his blankets again, still just as gross and sweaty as before.

Morty wakes up to a knock at his door. It's getting darker outside his window, so it must be getting close to dinner time. He sits up to see who's about to enter his room. Aaand it's Rick, what a surprise. Morty is still too hungover for more of that old mans bullshit right now, but instead of immediately paying him out, Rick quietly closes the door behind him and leans on the wall next to it.  
"So, I'm going to make the safe assumption then that you don't actually remember what happened last night." Rick says in a weirdly solemn tone. His back in his usual lab coat, dork pants, blue tucked in shirt attire and Morty is almost relieved to see it.  
Morty process what Ricks just said and slowly shakes his head.  
Rick continued on.  
"Well, to cut a long story short, you came onto me pretty strong last night, you little shit." He briefly pulls aside a handful of fabric from his neck showing a little bruise no bigger than Ricks thumb.  
"Had you had literally any experience with sexual situations before you might have actually left an im-uuurp-mpressive mark. Maybe just try to not get that drunk next time. A lot of people in the universe know a Ricks relationship to their Morty, and I'd-I'd rather not be spotted with you grinding all over me if I can avoid it."  
Morty was too tired and too hungover for this information. He just sat there slack jawed as Rick was talking about how his own grandson tried and failed to give him a proper hickey, beyond other things.  
"But... Jeez, I don't even remember that Rick... I'm real s-sorry.... I mean, what would- why would I..." Morty tried to make sense of his own actions, as he felt this huge wave of disgust and shame wash over him.  
"Morty, Morty, look I'm not here to judge. You subconsciously think whatever you wanna think, I don't give a shit. Just maybe not in public next time."  
Morty couldn't even believe what he was hearing. Rick didn't even seem to mind Mortys complete and utter fuck up and all he had to say about it was "just not in public" like it was totally normal.  
Rick went to turn and open Mortys door again when he hesitated.

"Oh, uh, by the way Morty. If you ever wanna learn how to give someone a PROPER love bite... Well, I mean, I wouldn't volunteer if I didn't think you were in need of dire fucking assistance because, yknow, you suck and stuff, and it's not like y-uuurp-your dead beat father is-is gonna teach you anything worth while about pleasing-about making anyone happy."


	2. Cards On The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty and Rick can to come to terms with their own emotions, but coming to terms with each other is an entirely different kettle of fish.

It took Morty a good amount of time to come to terms with his apparent feelings for his grandfather. It didn't help that in Ricks natural nature, he couldn't stop teasing the kid about it. Not even just teasing in the sense of giving him grief, but teasing what could happen if Morty grew the balls to ask Rick to take it further, take him up on his offer to be taught the ropes a little.

At first, Rick didn't even think there WERE feelings to acknowledge on his own part. It was kind of fucked up, but he wasn't about to judge the poor kid, puberty could do some pretty weird things to a kids brain, so Rick understood to a certain extent.  
But when he would deliberately brush past Morty in the hall when there was plenty of room for both of them, or "accidentally" hold Mortys hand when the boy would be handing him stuff in the garage, suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about it. Those tiny moments, maybe Rick would shuffle over a little closer while they watched Ball Fondlers on the couch, or suddenly feel his heart stop when Morty would grab onto his lab coat out of fear during an adventure... Rick played them back in his mind over and over, and couldn't even sleep because of it. He slowly but surely realised that maybe it was a fleeting hormone-filled thing for Morty, but it was bigger than that for Rick. This wasn't a joke anymore, and he was fucked. 

Mortys coming to terms with not only what he tried to do to Rick in the first place while absolutely hammered, but the rest of the shit he's clearly tried to suppress, has consisted of finding Rick porn sites (run by other Ricks, naturally), jacking off until it hurts, feeling guilty to the point of almost tears, rinse and repeat. At least with these other Ricks he knew it wasn't HIS Rick, so he could detach himself from the reality of it. Certainly him and his grandpa dancing around each other and the elephant in the room for weeks on end like high school crushes occasionally made him wonder if it would ever happen... But he assumed Rick was kidding when he talked about teaching the kid, that if he brought it up with Rick he'd simply never live it down. Rick would think he was a sick weirdo forever, no more adventures, and Summer would probably take the place of Grandpa's Sidekick. So he shut out the idea. Completely and utterly. It kills him, but he does it because even though Morty is of age, he doesn't want to lose his grandpa for a incest-y one night stand.

About a month had gone by since the drunken incident and, as much as he hated to say it, Rick was actually worried about Morty. He'd barely seen the kid out of his room at all in the past week and every time they'd been even in close vicinity with each other, Morty had come to avoiding the older man with a mixture of embarrassment and disgust. Had Rick gone too far? Actually scared the kid off before he even got a chance? He didn't want to lose his chance with someone he'd been so infatuated with, but most importantly, he didn't want to lose his grandson.

Morty was curled up in bed completely under the covers when there was a knock on his door. He hadn't showered in 3 days and hadn't eaten in the last 24 hours. Regardless, he didn't want company so he didn't answer.  
Another knock, which almost no one ever did in the house, and then a voice.  
"Hey Morty, you in there? Look buddy, I'm gonna come in now so just don't be naked or whatever, alright?" Morty immediately froze at the sound of Ricks voice. He felt like his heart had skipped a beat and then immediately fell down a flight of stairs to the pit of his stomach. Mortys door slowly opened and Rick saw the slim puddle of blankets and sadness that Morty had encased himself in. Rick closed the door behind himself and came to sit at the edge of Mortys bed. Morty flinched and brought his legs up immediately to more of a fetal position.

"Morty, are you okay? I mean not like I'm some sort of a-a sap or anything, but, dude, you should probably take a bath or something, h-have a sandwich, I dunno."

"I'm sorry Rick. Y-you should just-just leave me alone." Morty sobbed from under the blanket.

A wave of sadness and shame swept over the older man.  
"Did... Did I do something wrong?" Rick couldn't remember a time in his life where he had asked that question to anyone out loud.  
That got Morty out of his sadness cocoon immediately. He shot up and with glassy eyes and red cheeks and started stammering away.  
"God, God no no Rick this-this isn't your fault at all! I-I-it was me that messed up and I just-just ruined everything as usual and I'm-I'm like obsessed with you and the idea of you and I hate it and-and I know for certain, I'm-I'm real certain this time Rick, that you'll never feel the same or be okay with it! S-so you can just walk right out of this room knowing that your grandson is some sick freak and y-you never have to talk to me again." Mortys breathing was erratic and he was trying his absolute hardest to hold back tears, trying to brace himself for the inevitable soul crushing rejection as well as the crumbling of his relationship with the only person in his family who ever understood him.

Rick just sat there, absolutely shocked.  
"Jeez, Morty. I know you're not the brightest bulb in the bunch but I didn't think you were THAT stupid. I mean, did it ever even cross y-your puny mind that maybe I was being serious- yknow, genuine for once in my life?"

"Rick, I-I think I love you. And-and it sucks. Like, r-real hard, man." Morty couldn't even look at his grandfather. He was just staring into his own hands, red hot tears just flowing now, he couldn't hold them back any more.

"Morty, you know how little I give a shit about pretty much everything. Why the fuck would I come up to your room if I didn't care? I mean did you just listen to anything I said?"

"But you don't love me. It's not gonna happen."

"I didn't say that."

There was a short pause.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm SAYING, you deaf little shit, that you're a cute, hypnotising asshole and not having you by my side is gonna send me to an even earlier grave than what I've got already. And also that if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll murder you and fuck your corpse. So will you come out of your room now and have a goddamn shower?"

Ricks heart was going a million miles an hour but it was out, both of their respective cards were on the table. Neither of them knew how to make it work, but the look on Mortys face after Ricks confession was worth all the blackmail he was gonna get for it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this out. No smut as of yet, I wanted big angsty lead ups.


	3. Tuck Me In, Fuck Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty finally get around to doing shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long to come out, hopefully the word count + smut makes up for it!

Things weren't that different in the Smith household to the naked eye. Sure, Morty had started to come out of his room a lot more often, a change that only his mother caught onto. Rick and Morty were in contact a lot more often. Nothing had "happened" yet exactly, but they both knew roughy where they stood with each other now, and that was good enough.  
Their interactions were the perfect amount of awkward. There was no real embarrassment or shame to hide. Rick allowed himself to stare at the kid for longer than would be considered socially acceptable, and Morty made it a habit to cling onto Ricks coat pretty much whenever, even when they weren't in any danger at all.  
Morty would spend countless hours in the garage where he would often fall asleep while watching Rick work into the early hours of the morning. Rick couldn't tell if Morty had actually become more interested in his work or maybe if he just liked watching the way Ricks fingers moved - cold and erratic at times, but also soft, delicate, graceful almost. When Morty would lean against Ricks side and eventually start snoring, Rick would pick him up, carry him through to the boys bedroom and tuck him in.  
One time, Morty had briefly worked up while Rick was carrying the kid like a newly wed wife over the threshold. When Rick tucked him into bed, Morty opened his eyes ever so slightly, and in a daze said "aren't you supposed to give me a kiss on the forehead or something?" Rick had frozen solid but obliged. He came so close to Morty that Morty could smell the older mans breath. Gin and mint, typical as of recently (Rick had started to regularly chew gum, "because I can and it helps me concentrate or whatever"). Rick slowly came down to press his lips on the younger boys forehead, perhaps lingering a little too long. Morty was glad Rick hadn't turned on the light or else he might see him blushing.  
It was maybe another 3 or 4 days after that that Morty was ranting to Rick in the garage on a stool about Jessica, who Morty had grown less and less fond of, and although Rick would never say it, he was ecstatic.  
"Yknow, like, I asked her out over 6 months ago a-and it feels like all she's done since then is-is used me. I mean, she didn't even say yes! But she still treats me like I'm some slave to her or-or something because she knows I like her. But I don't think I like her anymore, Rick. I mean, I-I deserve better than that, maybe? But-but one things for sure Rick, I'm done, that-that ship has sailed. I'm sick of doing her homework or being a go between whenever someone cool moves to the school or just brushed off whenever I'm not convenient for her."  
Morty finally took a breath and let Rick jump in enthusiastically.  
"Go Morty! Guys, my grandson has grown a backbone, someone write it down in the history books!" Rick playfully teased and ruffled Mortys hair.  
"Gee thanks Rick, yknow I liked her for so long but she's not you so who cares?" Morty realised the words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. Although they both knew about each other's feelings, it hadn't really been brought up since. This was new territory.  
"I... Uh, Haha, thanks Romeo! I mean, thank you." Rick had immediately exhausted acceptable things to say. There was about a minute pause, then Morty spoke up again.  
"H-hey Rick, yknow... You remember how you said about that thing... That I was bad at or whatever? Like, the whole kissing or leaving hickies or whatever? I mean, you've dated a lot of people, and I'm an 18 year old virgin. I mean, you'd probably be really good at that kind of thing right?" Morty tried to act nonchalant about what he was implying, and hoping Rick to catch onto it without outright saying it.  
"Well, I've had a few swings I guess. Some more successful than others. I mean there's not really a textbook that says how to be a perfect lover. But the kissing part is easy, cmon, I know you know how that works. You just put your goddamn lips together."  
Rick absolutely knew where Morty was going to try and go with this, the older man was just buying time to mentally prepare.  
"Well, to be fair Rick, I've been drunk every single time I've ever kissed anyone. I don't really remember..."  
Morty trailed off and started to blush when he realised that Rick was the only person he'd really kissed. He got dared to kiss a friend at a party when he was 17 and that was his first, but all the rest was occasionally being blind drunk with his grandpa.  
"Okay, well I guess maybe there's more to it than just putting lips together. I mean, when you get into the complicated side of things, you gotta know who is leading, if there's gonna be any tongue, where to put your hands, all that shit."  
Rick was stalling for as long as he could, but alas, Morty finally spelled it out.  
"Could you, maybe, like, show me how to or something? Like, like how to do all that stuff that you said?" Morty turned to face Rick on the stool and looked at the older man expectantly.  
Rick felt his palms sweating, what the hell? He never got nervous with new partners. Although this is kind of a completely different situation.  
"Okay. You want me to do it, then I'll, I'll do it. I'll show you how it's done, baby." The pet name was half ironic and he tried to stretch out his anxiety and cracked his fingers as if he were about to do hard labour.  
"Well, first things first, y-you gotta, you gotta get into a good position, a-a comfortable one. Not separated like this, this is awkward and kinda hard to navigate." He gestured to the space between them, Rick in an office chair and Morty on a tall stool. The boy slipped down from the stool and sat himself down in Ricks lap , legs dangling over Ricks boney pelvic area. Ricks breath caught in his throat at the sudden extra body heat.  
"Is, is this okay... Rick?" Morty clearly had a burst of self confidence that almost immediately fell away.  
"Y-yeah, Morty, this is fine." They were close enough that they could very easily touch noses if they wanted to.  
"I'm... Um, second thing is who is leading and I officially elect myself to lead on this one if you don't mind. And then also, m-maybe put your hands on my hips probably, or just above them, I dunno I've not actually taught someone these kinds of things before. I mean I know I said I'd teach you but most of my hook ups have been more... Mature." Rick tried to pick his words carefully as to not offend Morty. He wasn't lying, he'd had partners that had been thousands of years older than him, but he didn't go near the "barely legal" line because of how varied that line was across different dimensions.  
Morty blushed deeply, and for a split second was a little annoyed that Rick had implied Morty was going to just be a "hook up", but he let it slide when he realised Rick was genuinely trying to be careful with him.  
"Yeah, yeah that makes sense Rick. Sorry I'm not very good..." Morty trailed off with more embarrassment about his inadequacy, despite him being situated very comfortably around Rick and had moved his hands down to just above where Ricks boney, slender hips started.  
"Morty, you're gonna be great. I mean, how much porn have you ever watched? That's gotta count for something..." Rick said in a tender tone as he closed the small gap between his and his grandsons lips. He started off slow, just keeping them both still for a moment, then pulled back to gauge Mortys reaction. Mortys eyes were wide open, his lower lip quivering slightly, and his entire face was a beautiful rosey shade of pink.  
"You're allowed to breathe, Morty. In fact I think it's usually preferred so that you don't, yknow, pass out on someone while making out with them." Rick reassured, putting emphasis on his grandsons name in his typical teasing tone.  
"Right, right, yeah I know... Um, again? I mean practice makes perfect right, Rick?"  
Rick happily obliged and leaned in for the second time, slightly faster this time, trying to hold back a lot of built up tension he had for his grandson. Kissing Morty while sober, and it actually meaning something was what Rick had wanted for a while. Anything over a month was like an absolute lifetime to Rick, the impatient bastard. But Morty pressed harder into the kiss and Rick felt Morty clench at his lab coat. Rick let Morty open his mouth a little with the younger mans tongue, trying to not let himself get carried away. He was supposed to be teaching, not being selfish, although he did notice a familiar knot in his stomach and a hot weak aching at his crotch. He tried desperately to keep his hands at his sides, going so far as to grip onto the bottom of his chair so they couldn't roam Mortys young body. Morty had being getting worked up the second he got into closer proximity with his grandfather, taking in his scent and his slender boney body. Rick teasing him about not passing out sealed the deal somehow and now he was desperate for some sort of movement, friction, anything. Morty tried to subtly start grinding against Rick but Rick immediately noticed the difference. The friction through his trousers went straight to his own cock and the older man accidentally let out a low groan into Mortys mouth that sounded more like a growl. This only drove Morty on further and the cycle just continued until they were both a dry humping, French kissing mess on one chair. At one point in the ball of lust Morty had tried to reposition himself and instead toppled slightly backwards off of the chair and took a second to regain his balance, but from the time it took him to stand up straight Rick had shot up, grabbed Morty by the throat and slammed him against the wall, practically shoving his tongue down the others throat. Rick immediately missed the warm friction that was keeping his want for more at bay and he just snapped. Morty was letting his grandfather absolutely envelope him.  
Rick pulled his mouth away and got a small wimped in return, starting to nip away at bits of neck and collarbone that weren't already covered by his strong hand.

"You wanna learn something else, baby?" Rick growled and Mortys knees almost buckled under him in submission.  
"P-please..." Morty panted out with what little breath he had. Rick let go of the boys throat , stepped back a little and started to undo his belt buckle with one hand while putting the other on top of Mortys head and gently but quickly giving the hint that Morty needed to be lower for this next exercise.  
"Morty, I want you to hold your right hand in a fist with the thumb underneath instead of on top, and your left hand should grip onto something, If not me then maybe the shelf, I don't give a fuck" Rick instructed swiftly and sternly and the fast paced way things were going almost made Mortys head spin, yet he obliged everything that had been asked of him almost immediately and without question. He dropped to his knees, put one hand around the back of Ricks skinny thigh and the other he held up to Rick in that fist shape to show Rick he'd done it. Rick finished unbuckling himself, only his thin underwear restrict him when he pulled his trousers down to just above his knees. Morty stared in awe for a moment, seeing the outline of a beautiful cock with a small wet patch on one side. Rick, however, was not patient enough to revel in his own sexual ego.  
"God, it's like you were born to be a slut. Open your mouth, Morty." Rick almost laughed in a demeaning and almost embarrassing way, then his tone was solid and almost cold. Rick was doing his best to not unravel because of Morty, after all, he's supposed to just be the teacher.

Rick pulled down his underwear just enough to free himself, and Morty almost didn't even hear the command, his jaw had just dropped at the sight of that cock. He doubted for a moment whether it would fit or not and immediately had his question answered for him multiple times. Rick pulled back his own foreskin and started selfishly fucking Mortys open mouth. At first it was just jelly leg, warm, wet pleasure. Morty tried his best to look up at Rick and kept his mouth open as wide as he could. Slow, shallow thrusts turned into deep erratic pulses hitting right at the back of his throat. Each time he felt his gag reflex kicking in, he squeezed his inner thumb fist and started to get more used to it, despite slight tears welling up beneath his eyes. The expression on his grandpas face looking down at him was enough to drive him crazy and he finally unbuckled himself too with his fist hand and started jacking off rapidly. Rick saw what he was doing and knew Morty wouldn't last long so he started getting more brutal. Rick grabbed a handful of Mortys hair and kept his head still while he fucked the boys mouth like a disposable toy.  
Rick couldn't stop growling and Morty started whimpering in pleasure when the essence of pain came into play, making both their climaxes that much closer. Rick gripped Mortys hair tighter and face fucked Morty into oblivion and Morty jacked himself off with his grandpas dick in his mouth. Rick started losing control almost as soon as Morty began to thrust into his own fist and they both came almost at the same, Rick holding Mortys mouth to the base of his cock to make sure every little bit was swallowed, and as Morty started to lose too much air, he spilled into his own hand, his moans vibrating around Ricks cock, making the older mans come down that much more enjoyable.

Rick immediately snapped back into reality however, he wasn't expecting to go that far, let alone to lose control like that! He immediately looked down to see that Mortys head was hanging low. Rick dropped onto one knee to assess and see if the kid was alright, pulling Mortys face up by his chin. Morty looked dazed, and smiley, and blushing, with just a little bit of cum dripping down the side of his mouth. Morty fell back to sit on his feet, hair in a complete mess and saliva on his shirt. Rick quickly did his belt back up.  
"Morty? Are you alright kid? I didn't... I-I wasn't too hard was I?" Rick questioned the then unresponsive, exhausted Morty.  
Morty, seemingly out of nowhere started to giggle.  
"H-hey Rick, are blowjobs as fun to receive than they are to give? Because holy shit."

**Author's Note:**

> never written anything rick and morty before but i had 4am inspiration.  
> if enough people like it, i might do c137cest smut in the future?


End file.
